Chat Rooms
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: The misadventures with the computer continues. Angel and Wesley face some problems, and they are trying to place the blame on each other. Humor and OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

**Chat Rooms**

**Disclaimer:** No, no and no! I don't own any of Angel's characters, Joss Whedon does. Maybe if I-- _switched off and went into a daydream_

**Summary:** Angel asks Wesley to help him use the computer, to check some chat rooms. Humor and OOC-ness.

**Author's Notes:** Hello there, guys! This is my first fic ever for Angel and the co., so try to be nice, please? Any effort is highly appreciated! This idea struck me while watching 'Supersymmetry', hope you'll like it! The characters might get a bit OOC, so be warned. And I'm breaking the barriers between Wesley and Angel, I'm sure you'll notice. Well, that's about it, ENJOY!

oo00O00oo

**PROLOGUE**

"Umm, Wesley?" 

Wesley blinked as he was interrupted from his reading. He closed the book carefully and slowly straightened up in his chair, his mouth set into a frown. He knew what that tone meant, the man needed a big favor and when he said big, he meant _big_ with troubles to follow. 

"Yes, Angel." He turned around in his seat and faced the vampire, his mind working full-speed as it tried to figure out what his friend needed from him this time. 

Angel was leaning against the doorframe, trying his best to stand in a casual manner. Failing, he stood up and crossed his arms against his chest and shifted his weight on his feet. "Umm, how are you doing?" 

"Fine, thank you very much." He said slowly, fixing Angel with a questioning stare. 

Angel squirmed under the scrutiny, "Aah, well. Glad to hear that, it's go-" 

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and forefinger, feeling his head start to pound. Angel's attempt of casuality always did that to him. Irritated, he cut the vampire off, "Just get to the point." 

"I need your help." Said Angel at once. 

"Tell me something I do not know already." He placed the book he was reading away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to read more of it now, and relaxed in his chair. He gave Angel his full attention. 

"Well, umm," the young-looking vampire tried to smile but stopped when he saw Wesley roll his eyes heavenwards. "I wouldn't have bothered you, but Gunn's not here and neither is Fred. And I need to use the computer." 

Wesley raised his eyebrow, his interset flaring. For now, it did not seem that Angel was going to ask him one of those favors which ends up with a disaster. He hoped it would stay that way. "And, may I inquire, what for?" 

Angel dropped his head to avoid Wesley's eyes and jammed his hands in his pockets. Hitting the ground with the tip of his shoe, he mumbled something. When he heard no response, he lifted his head to find Wesley still looking at him questioningly. Clearing his throat, he repeated a little louder. "I want to check some chat rooms and forums." 

Wesley's other eyebrow shot up. 

oo00O00oo

**AN:** I know, it's short but I promise to update the next chapter soon. Hope this will be enough for now, and sorry if there's any typoes or grammar mistakes, I didn't have anybody beat-read it for me. Anyway, I'll be back soon!


	2. I'm On The Top!

**Chat Rooms**

**Disclaimer:** Ahem, umm... can I help you? Do you want something? Well, except THAT! I dun want to be rude, so I'll admit that I dun own them. Now, shoo. Outta my sight!  
  
**Summary:** Angel and Wesley's adventures with the computer. Humor and OOC-ness.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Here's the second chapter! And so let you know, most of the chapters will be merely drabbles and UNbeta'ed. Sorry for the delay guys, and THANKS for the reviews!  
  


oo00O00oo

**Chapter One: I'm On The Top!**

Wesley tried to make himself comfortable on his seat, shifting his weight every now and then but it was impossible considering the fact that Angel was hovering over him like if he was possessed or something. The ex-Watcher glanced over his shoulder only to meet Angel's eyes. 

He cleared his throat, "You can take a seat, if you'd like." He suggested. 

Angel smiled, "No, I'm okay." He started to pace nervously, and getting on Wesley's nerves in process. 

"Really Angel, _grab_ a seat!" 

Angel blinked at him, wondering why Wesley was obsessed with making him sit down. "Rather stand." He replied, his legs still working of their own accord, making him walk in tight circles behind Wesley's chair. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had faced all kinds on demons, had gone to Hell, for christ's sake and right now he finds himself with fraying nerves over some chat room where people talked about him? He was better than that, wasn't he? He was Angel, helper of the help-- 

"Angel." Growled Wesley, his left hand balled into a tight fist under the desk. "I _insist_." 

The vampire wasted no time, in a moment he had grabbed a seat, positioned it as closely as he could to the monitor and sat down on it. He started to squirm, but stopped when Wesley glared at him. After a few moments, he started to tap his leg. 

Wesley gritted his teeth, what the heck was wrong with the guy? It was not like they were going to face some demon with their hand tied behind their back, it was only a chat room for christ's sake. He felt Angel's knee hit his chair everytime it went up, he tried to ignore it, wait for the big guy to cool down but in the end he just sent him a glare and the leg went still. Angel glanced at Wesley before returning his eyes to look at the screen which said "Microsoft Windows XP.. to begin, click your username." He read the usernames, one after another. 

Cordelia, there was a picture of a shopping bag near her name. 

Fred. Near hers, there was a photo of LA. Figures, she had missed this city while she was in Pylea. 

Gunn. A picture of his beloved truck. 

Lorne. He should've known... a music note. 

Wesley. Books. 

He pouted and turned to look at Wesley, "What about me?" 

Wesley -who was in the process of clicking on his username- blinked at Angel, "What about you?" 

"Why don't I have username? Lorne gets to get a username, and he doesn't even use it!" 

"He does, downloads some music." 

"He does?" Angel asked, surprised, "And I don't know about that?" 

"You probably don't know what day it is." Wesley murmurred. 

"Hey, I've _heard_ that." 

Silence. 

"I want one." 

"Angel, this isn't the time for it, and besides, you don't even use the computer." 

"I want one, I'm the boss and I say I want one. Don't roll you eyes at me, Wesley. I want one." 

Wesley sighed in frustration, "Fine! What's the matter with you anyway? Low on blood? You're acting like a baby." 

"Am not!" 

"Are t--" He sighed, he was NOT getting into such a childish fight with the vampire. He clicked on his username and selected _Control Panel_, from there he clicked on _User Accounts_. 

Choosing _Create a new account_ command, he asked, "What do you want to name it? Mr. Broody?" 

A glare was his reward, "I want it to be Angel." 

No comment. 

Wesley smirked, marking the _Limited_ account and pressed the _Create Account_ button. 

"Give me some credit, I'm not THAT stupid!" 

He changed it into _Computer administrator._ And after a quick work on changing the account's picture, he logged off and they were back to the usernames screen. 

"Yes!" Exclaimed Angel, "I'm on the top!" 

Wesley sighed... 

"Hey! What's Cordelia's lobster doing beside my username?!" 

...it was going to be a _long_ night. 

oo00O00oo

**AN:** Hope you've liked it! I know, it's short and you're wondering what the heck took me all this time to finish this tiny bit, one word, people, one word: School! 

**Pylea Princess:** Sorry, Princess, but it's not going to be a slash ficcy. I hope you're still gonna enjoy it, though! Thanks for the review, keep them coming :D 

**Gigi13:** Who said there isn't hope in this world? ;) Mercie beaucoup for the review! 

**Sierra:** Here it is, Sierra... hope it was worth the wait! Sorry 'bout the delay though. Thanks for the review. 


	3. Your Bad!

Chat Rooms 

**Chat Rooms**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, getting depressed. sniffs Not mine, not even a profit made outta this ficcy.  
  
**Summary:** The misadventures with the computer continues. Angel and Wesley face some problems, and they are trying to place the blame on each other. Humor and OOC-ness.  
  
**Author's Notes:** The second chappy is here. YuPPy! Sorry guys about the delay, but I couldn't help it. I'm an exchange student and just had my family switched, so I can't find the time to write. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews, though, you guys are great :D  
  
**Warning:** This story is not beat-read and it was written in hurry. So be warned!  
  


oo00O00oo

**Chapter Two: Your bad!**

"What happened?" 

"We lost it." 

"No! It can't be happening!" 

"I'm sorry, Angel, but that's the way it is." 

"But-but, it doesn't make any sense. I won't accept that!" 

"It's not your choice to make, and… it rarely does make any sense. It's part of this life, live with it." 

"No, I won't." 

A sigh, "Angel, just sit down. There is no use in having a fit, you cannot do anything to change it." 

"So, it's gone, just like that. One minute, everything's okay and the other… poof?" 

"Well, maybe it carries your curse." 

"Not funny, Wesley." Angel glared at the British and slumped down on his chair. "Why did you do that?! Now, I have to wait for this stupid computer to come back to life all over again!" 

"Me?!" Wesley stared wide-eyes at the vampire, "What are you talking about? If we haven't used your stupid username, we probably would not be having this problem right now. I can't believe that blaming me because your curse turned into a virus and infected the system." A hint of amusement glinted in his eyes. 

"Wesley!" Angel whined, "All I wanted is to see those chat rooms and look what you've done, the computer has been crushed." 

"It's crashed, Angel." Wesley sighed, "The computer has _crashed_." 

"Oh, whatever." The vampire shrugged, ignoring Wesley's correction and grinning to himself when the user names screen appeared. Yep, he was still on the top. _Yeah, Angel, show them who's in charge_. His eyes suddenly widened and he gasped. "Hey!" 

"Hey _you_," Wesley retorted, "We need to proceed if you want to see any results." 

"I want my _username_ not yours. It's me, Angel, I'm not Wesley. You can't do this!" He protested heatedly. 

"It doesn't make any difference, Angel. It's all the same." Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Angel, Cordelia, even Lorne, it does not matter." 

"I want _my_ username." 

"Do you want me to have the computer restarting once again?" 

"No, that's why I don't want you using _your_ username." Angel said, irritated, as if Wesley should have knew that from the start. 

"_My_ username? What's wrong with _my_ username?!" He shouted at the vampire, his nerves starting to fray. "I was logging on with _yours_, remember?" 

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to get to. _You_ were logging in wi-" 

"I don't want to hear it, Angel." Wesley practically growled at him, "Not another word. None." 

"But Wesley-" 

_Again with the whining_. Wesley rubbed his eyes, wondering why he was even still sitting before this stupid computer, and this stupid software which kept crashing every now and then. 

"It's all Gates' fault." He mumbled angrily to himself. 

"What Gates?" Angel questioned. He wondered what was Wesley talking about? _Gates of hell? Or maybe gates to another dimension? Gates of what? What gates could affect the computer?_

Wesley wanted to smack his head on the desk, but he held himself. Looking at Angel wearily, he answered, "Nothing, Angel. Just a virus of a human being." 

"Oh." Was his response. 

A moment passed in silence. 

"I want my username." 

"Angel!" 

"Wesley!" 

"Okay, dammit, just don't start nagging when the computer freeze up." He warned, trying to sound as threatening as he could get. 

"I won't, because it isn't going to happen." He continued to himself, _because I will be the one to log on_. 

Another moment of silence passed the two men as Wesley logged off. 

Wesley suddenly spoke up, "I still say it's your curse."  
  


oo00O00oo

I want to reply to your wonderful reviews, which I LOVED ;) 

**Imzadi**: I'm glad you loved the Lobster thingie. It just popped into my head all of a sudden, and I found myself cracking up. And thanks for the ideas you've given me! Lindsey and Lilah, hmm, my wheels are starting to turn. Thanks, bud. 

**Pylea Princess**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Just makes me feel happy to know that I've brought a smile to your faces. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) 

**Lady Hawke**: Thanks alot, LH. Wish we could _actually_ see more of the show, but writing keeps it alive in my mind and heart. Thanks for the review. 

**Wesfan1234**: Have no worries, I'm not a slashy person. I'm glad you're loving that about Angel... it is the point of the fic, after all, having Wesley taking charge for a night... well, kinda :P Thanks for the review. 

**lone-mustang15**: Thanks! I'm glad to see that people are actually enjoying my ficcy :D 

**Danielle-G**: Hehe, imagining Angel that excited makes me chuckle at once. Thanks for the review DG!


End file.
